


When Everything Came Down To Two

by hallowinatardis



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Arguing, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Injury, Kissing, Major Character Injury, Swords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallowinatardis/pseuds/hallowinatardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles about Percy and Annabeth at various point in their relationship and time stream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aboard the Agro II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Percy falls asleep and Annabeth thinks it's adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking drabble requests! Feel free to send in anything from a scene to a particular line. If you'd like to see characters other than Percabeth you can do that too.

Percy’s eyes glazed over while Annabeth talked. Something about the way her voice moved was magical in a way not even the Golden Fleece could replicate. He could feel every tense muscle in his body relaxing, it seemed as if the bruises on his sides healed and the cuts on his face shrank with every word that slipped off her tongue. He should probably have been paying attention. He knew, in the back of his mind, that she’d be upset if he fell asleep while she was so excited. 

Except… 

Except her words lulled him, rocked him gently until his eyes felt heavy and his breath slow. Looking up at her from the mattress he’d stretched out on Percy smiled, sluggish with what might have been contentment. A whisper of a sigh escaped him as he tumbled out of consciousness. Annabeth, hearing the sudden change, lowered her voice but kept on. Watching him, a soft look stole into her eyes and she reached out a hand to stroke his hair like she always wanted to but never did.

Murmuring quietly Annabeth uncrossed her legs, set the book she’d been talking about on the ground, and stood. Trying desperately not to disturb Percy she laid down next to him, curling in until her head rested on his chest, arms wrapped around him. If only there were more moments like this. More time to cuddle and rest together when they weren’t fighting for their lives or running toward the end.

Listening to the creaks and groans of the Agro II as it slid through the night Annabeth let a curl of hope blossom in her stomach. Maybe, just maybe, they’d come out alright. Yet even if they didn’t she knew she’d have this. She’d have these precious few moments where Percy’s face was slack and she could let her guard down.

Closing her eyes against the dim Annabeth didn’t stop the smile that traced across her features. Instead, she revealed in it as the rocking of the boat and the beat of Percy’s heart swept her into a land of dreams where, for once, there were no nightmares only him and her and their bubble under the sea.


	2. Practice Makes Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Annabeth is practicing and Percy decides to join in.

Annabeth whirled around, blade flashing in the sunlight, arms trembling as sweat dripped down the back of her neck and pooled between her shoulders. Somewhere behind her a boy from Apollo's cabin yelped and dropped to the ground. Immediately putting his importance down six or seven notches Annabeth ducked, spinning to lean around an almost well placed blow from a new girl at Ares' cabin. 

Quickly shoving loose strands of blonde hair back from her eyes she smirked, white teeth baring as she tracked down her prey. Her mind ran in overdrive, body moving on instinct. Dipping back and forth over the pebbled beach so as not to make too easy a target her eyes darted everywhere. The brunette had a weak ankle, probably a childhood break, resulting in a strong favor of her left side. Cataloging the information for future use Annabeth darted around a summer camper named Michael. Jamming the hilt of her practice sword into his foolishly unprotected back she kicked out, tripping him at the knee and shoving him down easily.

Gods above this was simple.

Approaching the new girl - Julian, her memory supplied uselessly - Annabeth grinned. If it had been a fair fight she might not have done it but warfare was more than the physical attack. Fighting was mental, emotional, and she could tell Ares' girl was starting to freak out. 

How disappointed daddy would be.

Feinting right Annabeth spun around in a quick circle, bringing the blunted weapon down sharp on her opponents ribs. A small burst of pride wriggled it's way through her chest and bubbled in her throat. If Julian hadn't been wearing armor she would have at least one broken rib. As it was she'd probably walk away with a side of bruises and the heavy regret that came with challenging a senior camp counselor. 

Behind her Annabeth heard the muffled approach of another person. Had Michael gotten up? Or perhaps Christain, although he hadn't really wanted to practice in the first place - Apollo's weren't known for their sword skill after all. Deciding it didn't really matter - none of them were a proper match for her anyway - Annabeth waited till the last moment before dodging, swinging where she knew her attacker was. 

Expecting to hit a thigh Athena's daughter jarred when the heady ring of metal rang up her arm instead, vibrating through her entire body. What the fu-

Oh! 

Catching sea green eyes and shaggy black hair Annabeth beamed for half a second before changing tactic. This demigod wouldn't go down so quickly.

"Glad you could finally join us Seaweed Brain!" Heart clenching when an answering grin flashed her way Annabeth flashed forward to try and get inside his swig without luck.

"Aww. Did you miss me?" Wrinkling her nose as if to consider it she lowered her sword slightly, fluttering her eyelashes ridiculously at Percy.

"And what if I did?" Watching the flush flash across his face Annabeth moved forward, sliding up until they were close enough to kiss. Staring into Percy's eyes she ran a careful tongue across her lower lip. Waiting until he tracked the movement before she snaked her hand out as if to brush across his chest. Yanking Riptide away Annabeth laughed, dancing backward immediately. Once out of Percy's range she winked twirling the spare weapon once before holding it out between two fingers as if it was a juicy piece of meat and Percy a dog.

"Come here boy! Come and get the sword!" When he did, red to the tips of his ears, face twisted in an embarrassed frown Annabeth grinned. Leaning into Percy's space she slipped Anaklusmos back into his hand while closing the distance between them. This time she didn't stop moving forward until the soft press of pale lips brushed against her's and his hand came to rest on the shallow of her back. Smiling into the kiss Annabeth looked up at him and sighed happily.

"Did I tell you never to let your guard down? What am I going to do with you?"


	3. He Could Be The One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Annabeth meets Percy for the first time and is not impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the lovely percy-god-of-sass on tumblr! Feel free to request drabbles of whatever. If you want something that isn't Percabeth you can do that too.

"Chiron please!," Annabeth stood with bright eyes and frustrated fists tangled in damp strands of blonde hair. "I'm begging you! No one is coming! If they really think the Lig-"

"ANNABETH!" Stepping back in shock as Chiron's voice snapped across her own, she had the grace to look bashful. It wasn't as if there was anyone else around anyway. What did it matter if she'd said it? More poor excuses fell away before they reached her lips though. They clogged her throat as she glared up at the suddenly weary face of her second favorite (alive) person. 

"Look... I'm not... I'm not asking for much. Just send me out with the next scouting! I- I-" Before she could say more, beg more, Annabeth's head whipped around toward Thalia's tree. Deep in her gut the constant guilt shoved father into her, a red hot sword that penetrated to her core. If only, if only. 

Ignoring the familiar prickle of tears Annabeth started running when a roar like nothing she'd heard before echo'd down the valley. Chiron, still in his fake wheelchair, cursed in ancient Greek. Fingers slipping down to her knife Annabeth slid to an abrupt halt halfway up the hill. Beyond the crest Grover appeared, goat legs struggling under the weight of... Of who?

Frowning suspiciously Annabeth took a few steps closer before the panic in every line of the satyr's body registered. Eyes flickering down to trace the outline of the boy's face she hesitated, confused by the odd lurch in her stomach when sea green fluttered open to look at her. Shaking herself out Annabeth called out to Chiron.

With a grunt Annabeth rushed toward, swooping in to grab the other side of the boy to help haul him down to the big house. When they reached the porch she ducked out from his arm to lay him gently on the weathered wood. There wasn't time for beds or comfort. Not yet. Feeling the tug again Annabeth looked up at Chiron then back at shaggy black hair and a soft face with a frown and wrinkled brows. It would be so freaking typical for her ticket out to die as soon as she met him.

"He's the one. He must be!" The words were out before Annabeth could stop them. Worry and no small amount of hope swirled in the pit of her stomach as she took the offered ambrosia from Chiron's hand. On some level she registered that this child probably wasn't any older than her - she ignore any implications that she was anything but mature. Assuming it really was him it would be months, YEARS, before they allow a quest.

"Silence, Annabeth. He's still conscious. Bring him inside." Jarring out of her thoughts as Chiron berated her lack of concentration she nodded, swooping back down to shove ambrosia in his mouth. Gods above if he died she was going to murder someone. Probably him. He looked pretty murder-able, if she was going to be quite honest. And, since he probably wasn't going to make it through the night, she figured she could be. Frowning, if possible, more at how the thought of his imminent demise bothered her Annabeth shook her head forcefully and turned back to the problem at hand: how to keep Seaweed Eyes alive long enough to get the heck out of dodge. Or, at the very least, ask him what was happening at the summer solstice. A girl had priorities after all, stomach lurch or not.


End file.
